Tazidovu
Tazidovu has been abandoned, and this page is up for deletion. Tazidovu has been superseded by what was previously supposed to be its former version, Liwi. Tazidovu, originally named Liwi, is an ogliosynthetic auxlang designed to have one word per morpheme. Phonology *You optionally don't have to pronounce the glottal stop, and can realize it in a sentence as a diphtong. Orthography Most are written one to one, but there are a few variations to make it easier to type in plaintext. *Not written when starting a word, not required when in the middle of a word. Phonotactics Tazidovu uses a simple CV(n) syllable structure. The (n) can only be the sound /n/. Grammar Words In Tazidovu, each word has four possible separate meanings. Let's examine a word such as (gu) for example. (Gu) has four possible meanings. The first is the noun. A word is a noun by default and doesn't modify. The second is the verb. A verb requires a -n suffix in order to become a verb. The third is the adjective/adverb. This is placed after the word it modifies. The fourth and final is the special. Special is usually reserved for colors, and for colors is preceded by the word for color, (hi). Syntax In a sentence, the actor must precede the verb, and the acted must supersede the verb. The actor is not necessarily a subject and the acted is not necessary an object. The actor will always be what interacts with the acted, and the acted will always be the affected thing by the actor. Let's take a basic sentence, such as "I am going to the store." To begin, we translate each word to their respective Tazidovu form: (Ya) - I, (She-n) - to Move, (chu-Ge-ke) - to the Store 'towards-Place-money'. In theory, you can change up the way your words work in order to not confuse certain ideas. You can be as descriptive or as nondescript as you prefer. Then, the words are arranged. The hierarchy is shown below: The final form for this sentence is Ya shen chu geke. But if we have a sentence such as "I was burned", it would look like this instead: The final form would be Nyuen ya. and not Ya nyuen. because the subject is being acted ''upon, rather than acting. (Nyu-en) - Past-toBurn | (ya) - me There is no need to have just one "other" clause. Take the sentence "You ate the fish at the pond because you were hungry." (Ye) - You | (nyu-san) - past-toConsume | (ga-gu) - Animal-water | (chu) - place | (gu) - water | (ja) - reason | (ye) - you | (nyu-wun) - past-toBe | (de) - hungry You can imagine the sentence being broken into the elements of a '''main sentence', and each subsequent extra sentence '''following, mandated in form by its prefix. In nouns, the adjectives supersede the word it modifies, while verbs have the adverbs precede it. This is due to the -n suffix, and having adverbs supersede the verb would make pronunciation more difficult. Word Creation Tazidovu is an example of a compound word: (Ta-zi-do) - Person-sound-information + (Vu) - Small. In many cases, the words presented in Tazidovu won't be enough to discuss every single word. But the process of '''word creation allows the description of more complex sentences. There is no single word to describe one thing. Let's take a word for cell phone as an example. The most basic form of cell phone could be Baja - Hello + far. But you could substitute this for one slightly more complex: Tazidoja '- Person-sound-information + far. Further, you could describe it as a '''Lovutazidoja '- Machine-small + person-sound-information + far. As you can see, more complex measures are constituted as separate elements ultimately describing the first element. Further, a word with many morphemes is considered more formal. Vocabulary The vocabulary for Tazidovu can be found in this spreadsheet . The old vocabulary for the previous attempt, Liwi, can be found in this spreadsheet. Example Text Tower of Babel Story '''Tano nyupun matazido. Tano nyuzun geSha'inara, tano nyugan geSha'inara. Tano nyutan chu tano: "Shen, yaye paton zehiho, pa'en zehiho." Tano nyupun zehiho me vahiko nunyupun ze me va. Tano nyutan chu tano: "Shen, yaye paton gedini me gedihe, gedihe lapaman gedu; tano padon teyaye bicha sun yaye." Du nyushen gewe ja zun tano'Adama ton gedini me gedihe. Du nyutan: "Zun, mataru, mataru pun matazido. Mataru jepan, mataru din binyutoma. Shen, ya pashen gewe, ya pasun matarutazido, mataru nupukan matarutazido." Du nyusun cho geSha'inara chu geno, tano nyudin ton gedini me gedihe. Tege nyukun Babela ja geji nyusun tano, du nyusun cho geBabela chu geno. Category:Language Category:Auxlangs